


The Good Old Days

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Long, Shameless Smut, bokuto is the opposite of a cockblock, the usual, tsukkis a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Tsukishima likes the good old days. But the good old days didn't have a random girl grinding on him at a party. Oh, well; he'll adapt.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 21
Kudos: 348





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didn't mean for this to be this long but oop- anyway im in love with tsukki and that's a fuckin FACT

Tsukishima didn’t really know how he ended up here. Well, he knew _how_. Bokuto, an old volleyball buddy from high school, had invited him to a party at his fraternity, so Tsukishima figured he would check it out as a sort of homage to the good old days. Looking around at the other drunk college students around him, he realized something. 

This was nothing like the good old days. 

No, the good old days didn’t have asshole jocks talking down to girls in order to sleep with them, nor did they have a hot girl grinding on him in the middle of the living room functioning as a dance space. He watched as you pressed your back to his chest, sensually moving your hips against his, and he once again wondered: _how the fuck did I get here?_ He thought back on the events that happened in the last ten minutes. 

Well, first, Tsukishima had arrived at the party, already in full swing with a few people passed out in the front yard. Walking past the display and into the house, he spotted Yamaguchi, nervously getting felt up by a girl with a red cup in one hand and his bulge in the other. Looking away from Yama’s deflowering, he found Bokuto playing beer pong ( _winning, of course_ ). Catching his attention, they had a brief conversation consisting of Bo giving Tsukishima homework for the night: “Get some, Meanie-shima!” He figured he knew what “some” was referring to, but he still grabbed a cup of questionable liquid and sat on a random chair, sipping absentmindedly and glancing around at the people disinterestedly. Then, a girl he had seen from one of his science classes had sat next to him, intent on starting a conversation. He knew your name, which apparently was enough of a key to unlock to your life story, as well. 

“Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I think I will.”

“Why?”

“It suits you.” You were looking at him with a cocked head as if this piece of opinion was a certain fact and Tsukishima was ignoring natural order by questioning it. He scoffed and took another sip of the burning liquid in his cup, fire down his throat adding to the fire in your gaze. You continued to stare at him expectantly, waiting for a response. 

“What?” 

“Dance with me.” You spoke with authority and for half a second, he felt like he should obey, but then he realized who he was and where he was and who he was with and refused. 

“No.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t dance.” 

“You’re lame.” The conclusion she had come to and voiced shocked him. _Who just says that?!_ He thought, breaking his cool facade to look at you with knit eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not drunk, and I didn’t stutter. Dance with me.” Without asking again, you grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. He towered over you with your head only coming up to the middle of his chest, but the difference didn’t deter you, much to his surprise. 

“I told you, I don’t dance.” Even though this was the second time he was saying it, he made no effort to pull away from you, letting you lead him through the small crowd to where a few couples were dancing together to the music blasting through a few amps set up by the television. 

And then you started grinding on him. Well, not grinding but, uh, _what was the phrase?_ ‘Throwing it back,’ making sure to press your ass directly to his groin. He was about to step back to save both of you guys’ dignity until he heard a telltale call from behind him.

“Hey hey hey, glad to see you’re enjoying yourself, Salty-shima! But you gotta grab her, too! Look at all her effort,” Bokuto hollered, smiling and winking at you as you danced. He took Tsukishima’s hands and placed them on your hips, pulling you even closer into the tall middle blocker behind you. He opened his mouth to protest but Bo quickly cut him off. “There! Much better form. You’re all about _form_ , ey Tsukki?” He wiggled his eyebrows and playfully smacked your ass using Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Bokuto!” he said, but the frat brother was already moving on to the next conversation. Tsukishima returned his attention to you, still shamelessly grinding against him. “You know, I don’t think this really even qualifies as dancing.” You glanced towards him, but instead of the angry look he expected, all he could see was the familiar glint of competition in your eyes. He knew it well, but he was confused as to _why_ you looked like that. _Does she think I’m challenging her to do better?!_ You rolled your hips expertly, pressing _just right_ on his jeans to spark some feeling there. 

_Oh my god, she thinks I was challenging her to do better._ You stood to your full height, pressing your back to his chest and swiveling your hips perfectly. _Did she...feel? That it...Fuck!_ His heart raced and all thoughts left his head when you pushed back against him and grabbed his wrist, moving his hand up and down your body until you reached your breast, kneading your skin with his hand. His breath caught from the combination of your perfect ass pressed to his half-hard dick and his fingers brushing the skin under your bra. 

_Wait...no…._ His brain short-circuited again. _No bra._ With renewed vigor that he was sure to be ashamed of when thinking back on this later, he moved his hand under your shirt to get a better grip on your bare breast. You reached an arm up to his neck, pulling his face down close to yours. Pressing your mouth to his ear, you let out a moan that left him gasping and fully hard, pants becoming too tight. He tore his hand away from your breast and instead wrapped an arm around your waist, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You shrieked, but said nothing, confused but ready for whatever was about to happen. 

Tsukishima found Bokuto again, this time making out with a girl against the wall next to the kitchen. “Bo!” His friend turned around, smiling when he saw your ass perched on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“Oya, getting some, I see!” 

“Yeah, yeah. I need to borrow your room.”

“You beast! Go ahead, but don’t knock anything off the wall.”

“No promises.”

“Aha ha!” Bokuto laughed loud before turning his attention back to the girl he had caged between his arms. Tsukishima turned around and walked down to Bokuto’s room, surprisingly clean for being the room of a crazy athlete. He couldn’t find it within himself to really care about the state of the room, however, when he threw you down on the bed, the mattress bouncing under your weight. 

“You’re naughty, eh?” He said, eyes raking your body. “You look so pretty all spread out for me.” He wasted no time in tugging your pants off, throwing them somewhere in the room to be found later. He had one knee on the bed, palming himself through his jeans as he watched you undress more for him. Completely naked, you watched him while pressing two fingers to your clit, but he gently took your hand and moved it away to replace it with his mouth after removing his glasses. 

“ _Oh my god_ …” you moaned, eyes closing with the pure bliss you were receiving. Tsukishima ate you out like you were his last meal, sucking on your clit and pushing his tongue into your entrance, holding your hips down as you grinded against him. Your fingers tangled in his soft hair and held him against your core, encouraging him to continue. He was happy to oblige, positive that yours was the best pussy he’d ever tasted. His hips were pressed into the mattress and he thrusted into it, desperate for friction to accompany the heaven that was the act of eating you out. Spurred on by the whimpers and moans falling from your lips, he tightened his grip on your thighs to hold you open for him, sending you over the edge. 

“Fuck, Tsukki!” you cried, tightening your grip on his blonde locks to keep his tongue inside you, dragging out your orgasm and coating his face in your slick. You finally released his head and he glared up at you.

“That’s not my name.”

“Oh, come on. At least I didn’t call you Kageyama,” you shot back, playfully sticking your tongue out. 

“The fact that you’re even coherent right now means that I need to continue.”

“Then do it.”

“Fine. But you don’t get to cum until you say my name.”

“Is that another competition? Because I think I won the last one you challenged.”

He quieted you with a single finger that he swiped along your folds, still wet from your first climax. He teased your slit, refusing to enter, enjoying the perfect symphony of your moans and groans as he moved that single finger against you, just missing your clit and not allowing enough pressure to really bring you to the edge again. You groaned in frustration and bucked your hips, trying to get him to give you _anything_ but he wasn’t budging. He pulled his finger back, putting the tip of it past his lips and sucking. He let out a loud, obnoxious moan, relishing the way your perfect mouth fell open at the sound. 

“You taste so delicious.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“I’ve been told.” He reached his finger back down and teased your entrance again, pushing it in with little resistance. His digits were long and he easily reached your g-spot, making you whimper and grind down harder onto his hand. 

“Oh, _Tsukki_ \--” He cut you off by swiftly pulling his finger back out and sticking it in his mouth again, climbing over you and moaning directly into your face. Instead of resuming this game he was playing, he finally undressed, keeping intense eye contact with each item discarded. Your fingers returned to your core but he walked back over to you, _tsk_ ing slightly as he removed your hand. 

“Against the rules.”

“There are no rules.” You shivered as Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed and he climbed over you again, refusing to let your skin touch. 

“ _I make the rules_ ,” he growled, nose-to-nose with you. In a split second, he flipped you over so his back was on the mattress and you were straddling his thighs. He never let you get the upper hand as he lifted you and shifted his body so his face was under your dripping core. He began completely _ravishing_ you, making you grab the headboard to keep steady on his mouth. You were reduced to a moaning mess above him, riding his face and chasing your pleasure. The tight coil in your stomach squeezed even tighter when he pressed two fingers into you, brushing your sweet spot. Just as you felt yourself falling, you were ripped away from the edge by all contact stopping. You let out a loud groan and tried to continue grinding onto his face, but he held your thighs with an iron grip. 

“ _Fucking come_ on _!_ ” you practically yelled, nerves alight at the smug grin that adorned his face, glistening from your juices. 

“There’s an easy way to come, you know,” he reminded, condescending tone only adding to your anger. An idea popped into your mind, sending a devilish smile to your lips. 

“Oh, I know,” you mused, walking backwards on your knees until you were hovering directly over his erect cock. He watched what you were doing, curious to see how you were going to get the upper hand. 

You ground your folds against his dick that was laying flat against his stomach, making sure it never entered you. His breath caught and his head fell back against Bokuto’s pillow, but you grabbed his chin and made sure that he was looking at you. 

“Hm, is your name... _Tsukki?_ ” You punctuated his short nickname with one swift movement on his cock. He let out a choked gasp, but shook his head. 

“How about what Bokuto called you? What was it….ah, right!” You dragged your body up and down his length with every syllable. “ _Mean-ie-shi-ma_?” A pained groan left his lips as he bucked up into you, but you leaned back and placed your hands on his thighs to hold him down. “Uh-uh, mister.” There was a large pool of precum on his abs that you ached to lick off, but you had to win his game. 

“There was another name he called you... _Salt-y-shi-ma?_ ” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore. 

“There’s an easy way to come, you know,” you mocked him, dropping your pitch and removing all emotion from your voice to imitate him. 

“Fine. But this is the only time I’ll let you win, and it’s just because you’re extremely hot and I’m extremely horny,” he said, bucking into you again to get any feeling towards his release. You sent him a teasing smile.

“So you want there to be a next time?”

“Can there be? I don’t think any girl compares to you.”

“You don’t need to flatter me.”

“I’m not.” His tone shocked you, but after locking eyes with him, you saw that he was being serious. Deep down, you knew that he was never one for flattery, but it was nice to hear him say it that he meant it with absolute certainty. 

“Well then there will definitely be a next time.” You leaned up to kiss his earlobe, breath hot on his neck as you moaned, “ _Kei_.”

In all honesty, Tsukishima hadn't expected his first name to be whispered into his ear when he started this game. Hell, he hadn't even though you _knew_ his first name in the first place. However, hearing his first name fall from your perfect lips was like hearing a prophecy from the gods themselves, and he decided in that moment that he wanted to continue hearing you scream it for the rest of his life. He choked out a moan and tangled his hand into your hair with one hand and slammed your hips down onto his cock with the other, entering you easily. Your moans mixed into a sensual harmony and you watched with fascination as his eyes rolled back at the pure ecstasy your heat wrapped around him brought. With each move you made, you played close attention to his small sounds and expressions, eager to please the man under you. 

You rolled your hips on his dick and began to sink your teeth into his neck, making him yell out in pleasure and press his fingers into your hips, sure to leave bruises. You ran your nails down his chest, loving how perfect the deep red looked against his pale skin before meeting his thrusts with your own, your hips slotting perfectly together. He gave a slight pull to your hair, making you moan and come _hard_ , continuing to press your hips onto his and riding out your climax. He let out a breathy moan and came immediately, nearly tearing your skin under his grip. 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” you breathed as you both floated back down from your highs, reality slowly returning. 

“I agree.”

“You know, I’m kind of proud of winning.”

“You didn’t win!”

“You admitted I won!”

“You said my name before coming all over my cock. I think I won.”

“...Nah, I won.”

Tsukishima laughed, a rare sight and sound, even for those close to him. You climbed off of him and smiled after snuggling under his arm. _Yeah_ , he thought, pressing a kiss to your forehead. _This is nothing like the old days._

* * *

“Oya oya oy-- _HEY!_ ”

“ _BOKUTO, GET OUT!”_

“This is _MY ROOM_ you psychos!”

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment!! i hope you liked it


End file.
